


fragments

by kagurasbuns (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a SUPER LATE birthday fic for a friend, and fluffy kind of angst too, mentions of injuries and stuff like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kagurasbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short collection of drabbles that revolves around Killua and Gon's relationship in various angles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragments

**Author's Note:**

> happy super belated birthday emily!! omg,, i'm so sorry this is so late asdgfg ;__; 
> 
> i've probably already told you this but. you are one of my most cherished online friends. i've thought a lot about your kind words during rough times and i want u to know htat bc !! u are such quality, u are a grade a meme! i love u so so much, and while i'm very aware this is a late birthday gift i hope you still enjoy it nonetheless. please, cherish every moment of ur life! and if u ever get sad i am always right here for you!

**i**. _rivalry  
**whale island au**. _

They have a system they like to follow for the sake of competition. It's a game of grab and rush; a harmless race. Whoever brushes their teeth first in the morning gets an extra set of pancakes. Whoever picks up the controller first gets to pick the stage on Mario Kart. Whoever kisses whom first gets to have his way with the other.

Gon and Killua are always competing, whether it's in fistfights or kisses or video games. It's a natural rivalry between them—and they like to keep it that way. There's a sort of solace you feel when your best friend still has the constant energy to prod you into games you're  _sure_  you can win, but knowing your best friend, the struggle makes it so interesting. It means you're okay, that you're both okay. And they both want to keep it that way.

For Gon, his kind of satisfaction is about the weight of his heart lifting up sky-high as he crushes Killua in a tight bear hug, the soft mold of bones and skin even more satisfying than usual because his prize is  _I get to have Killua hug me back._

For Killua, it's never anything about getting affection. It's always about getting the last chocolate bar or having a box of donuts all to himself. Gon recurrently complains that he never requests anything other than candy, but Killua always says  _it's my win, so I get what_ I  _want._

The truth though, is that Killua doesn't need to rush for the bathroom at six in the morning to loot some kind of special prize. Because he can always swipe the last chocolate bar when no one's looking and eat it when Gon's on an errand, or buy a whole month's worth stock of donuts with his own money, and no one wouldn't have to know.

The truth is Gon was more of a gift to him than a prize. Killua was blessed than rewarded; happy than satisfied. And he honestly couldn't ask for anything more.

 **ii.** _magic  
**school au**. _

Killua, as far as Gon knows, has a lot of tricks up his sleeve, some of which he’s had the chance of witnessing. He’s not quite at par with Hisoka’s level though, the senior whom everyone always refers to as the clown guy, even though Killua’s a Zoldyck. But. 

There’s a particular trick he’s pulling on Gon lately—it’s something Gon can’t really quite put into words. Killua would pop a small smile, and—Gon would just feel his heart do something, like the drum of his heartbeat would just stop, and it’d thrum faster out of the sudden right afterwards—and Killua would look at him and Gon would just feel as if questioning why the world would ever run on, you know, money and wealth, when the world had Killua.

Of course Gon knows what this is about—he isn’t so clueless that he doesn’t know about these things. But it’s still so strange to feel your heart suddenly halting like a train. Sometimes it’d just careen off the tracks until he’d just fall into an unbearable mess of embarrassment and agitation until Killua would finally, _finally_ come up to him and ask him _what the hell is going on_.

“K-Killua,” Gon stutters. He isn’t supposed to come off like this, damn it. “How—how do _you_ do that?”

“Do what?” And of course Killua doesn’t have a clue, because Gon can tell what’s running amok in his thoughts right now—constipation, food poisoning, blackmailing—oh, _Killua_! “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Y-you did something! You did something a-and I’m,” _damn it, damn it._ “I can’t explain it!”

“Just calm down first, idiot—“

“My insides are going crazy over you, Killua!”

“What— _“_

 _“_ My insides are going crazy over you! I have butterflies! In my stomach! Because of you!”

“ _What are you_ —“

“I think I like you, Killua!”

And that was how Gon managed to let loose one of the elder birds in the school garden because he yelled his confession out too loud.

 **iii**. _oasis_  
**_freeform_** _._

It’s inevitable that when you rush into the hospital and you look for one of your loved ones, there’s always a big chance that they’re badly hurt. Some optimists like to think that they were probably here for a checkup or appointment, but considering that you got a call from someone who wouldn’t normally joke about such things, the chances are slim.

So when Killua finally spots the room number he’s been relentlessly troubling the staff for, he braces himself for the nastiest bruises and scars. He pictures Gon’s face neatly swathed in bandages; his limbs in tight casts. He has to lean himself against the wall and think, _think_ and process everything because once he comes into that room and sees Gon at his worst and he isn’t prepared, he will break. All of two hundred and three pieces of Killua Zoldyck will fall apart, and Gon, he can’t have his best friend on his knees, all snot and tears while he tries to reassure Killua that he’s fine, he’ll be fine when he really _won’t_.

You can never be prepared for the worst though, so Killua barges into the room anyway. And when he doesn’t see Gon with wine-dark bruises, or covered in bandages or with one arm or leg missing, he almost feels like punching the nearest person.

“You _idiot_ ,” he stammers, his voice easily cracking and raising its pitch. “You stupid, ignorant, dense _idiot_.”

He’s already lunging towards Gon already, who’s caught between cracking a small, apologetic smile or staying expressionless. Either way, Killua doesn’t get to see the look on his best friend’s face because he’s too busy burying his face in the hollow of Gon’s unharmed shoulder, little traitorous streaks of tears pouring down his cheeks.

“You idiot, you idiot,” he murmurs, almost like a mantra to solace himself, “Idiot, idiot, _idiot_.”

Killua feels like shoving Gon’s arms away when he feels them lace around Killua’s back in a frail embrace. He’s so upset—he could murder to his heart’s content until he got sick of the blood rush and tired himself out, but he doesn’t move from his place—he stays where he is, right where he’s _supposed_ to be and doesn’t move, doesn’t even bother budging an inch.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Gon says, finally breaking his silence. “I’m glad you didn’t get harmed.”

“Does anything ever go through your head other than air?” Killua asks, and Gon laughs.

“You,” Gon answers, a weak smile forming on his face, “You’re the only thing that comes to mind, Killua.”

So when Gon opens his mouth to continue again, Killua silences him with a kiss. Gon doesn’t try to speak up again that night.

 **iv.** _give and take  
**canon. post 13th election.**_

Being with Gon, Killua muses, has been a blessing to him as much as it has been a disaster.

He was right to leave the Zoldyck manor and never look back. He probably would've never learned Nen, and he would've grown stronger much later. He'd probably even have to learn that there was more to bones that he could easily break the hard way, that it just wasn't that easy to kill certain people. He might've never even gotten that needle out of his head and he wouldn't have been able to live on his own two feet, not on anyone's boundaries.

But when he ran hundreds of miles and realized that wasn't enough (it was  _never_  enough, it was never going to be enough) to stop the blow that was going to take his best friend away, for a split-second, he thinks living in that manor might've been better. It might've been easier to live with whips and chains for the rest of his life than to lose Gon in more ways than one.

That's changed, though. It's probably because he needed time to heal, so he chose to leave with Alluka. Not that she was a form of escape, of course. She was irreplaceably precious to him, and all those years that he spent being away from her was something he still wished he could change.

Being with Gon has given him as much as he’s taken from him. He's lived as much as he survived. And Gon, he's loved Killua as much as he's hurt him too.

But if it weren’t for meeting Gon, and following him to all his adventures, Killua wouldn’t be where he is now—he wouldn’t have grown out of the tiny cage he’s been locked up in for over eleven years. So he’s going to choose to look at Gon and think of him as his light; his best friend, his person.

He’s going to choose to look at him that way, and remember him that way too.

**Author's Note:**

> to elaborate some of the aus listed here: 
> 
> whale island au - au where gon and killua went home to whale island right after completing greed island, thereby completely evading the whole tragedy of the chimera ant arc. 
> 
> school au - killua and gon are naturally best friends. gon is a little too confused with his feelings in this au and killua is just a little oblivious sometimes. 
> 
> canon, post 13th election - occurs a little after the last episode.


End file.
